Bevecoon Hunting Can Be Fun
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Spencer for the last time we are not going bevecoon hunting again!" "Why not?" "Because last time Socko's RV got stolen and you had to pay the insureance money!" "But Carly!" "No!" SEDDIE!


"Spencer!" Carly yells. "We are not going hunting for a bevecoon!"

"But why not!? Socko just brought me that new tracker for my birthday!"

"Because last time we went bevecoon hunting Socko's RV got stolen and you had to pay the insureance money to but him a new one!''

"Carly!" He yells.

"NO!' Spencer groans.

"Hey people's what goes on?" Sam Puckett asks walking through the front door of the Shay apartment.

"Carly says we can't go bevecoon hunting!" Spencer yells pointing at his baby sister.

"Dude well she has a point.." Sam says. "Last time you had to pay the insureance money for Socko's RV.."

"Thank You Sam!" Carly says.

"Why can't we go?!" Spencer asks once again.

"Spencer!" Carly hisses. "For the last time NO!"

"Fine!" Spencer Shay says stomping off into his bedrrom.

"Sometimes he acts so much like a child." Carly says getting a Peppy Cola out of the fridge.

"I DO NOT!" Spencer yells. Sam rolls her eyes shaking her head, she goes over to the fridge grabbing her own soda popping open the twisty cap and taking a sip. That's soon to be spit out just as Freddie Benson enters the apartment.

"Diet?" He asks.

"Yup." Sam says now rinsing out her mouth the dish sparyer.

"I'll get the paper towels.'' Carly says walking over to the rack. Eyeing the brown spot of liquid on the kitchen floor.

"I told you to stop buying diet soda.." Sam says holding her hands up in defense plopping by Freddie on the couch.

"That was all they had!" Carly snaps.

"Whatever Shay." Sam repiles propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of her causing the burnette headed boy beside her to roll his eyes.

"What are you looking at Fredifer?" The blonde asks eyeing Freddie.

"Your face.." He responds.

"Like what you see huh?"

"Like wise." Freddie reponds.

"Narrhh!" Sam mouths.

"Narrhh!" Freddie mocks.

"Guys will you two please stop fighting! Iv'e already had enough with Spencer today!'

"Sorry." Sam mutters.

"It's okay Princess Puckett."

"What's up with Spence?" Freddie asks smiling at the blonde.

"Oh he's nagging her about wanting to go on some dumb bevecoon hunt." Sam comments answering for he best friend.

"Its not dumb!" Spencer says catching the conversation while walking out of his bedroom.

"We already reminded him about the insureance money with Socko." Sam points out.

"Oh.'' Freddie says.

''I told you Carly I need to see a bevecoon." Spencer whines.

"They are not real!"

"Yes they are!"

"You really want to hunt a bevecoon?" Carly asks.

"Yes with all my heart." Spencer says somewhat hopeful.

"Okay we'll go.." Carly says tired of the arguments.

"THANK YOU!" Spencer screams hugging his sister.

"You two wanna come?"

"Sure." Sam answers.

"Why not.." Freddie adds as he and Sam both glance at each other.

...

"Ohhh look there's the campsite!" Carly says pointing at the tiny sign that reads. Mt. Baker Camp Site.

''Yeah turn turn !" Sam yells.

''What's got you so jumpy?" Freddie asks.

''Well since Spencer stunk up the bathroom AND I really have to pee..''

"Okay I think Iv'e heard enough.." Freddie comments making a slightly discussed face. Carly straitens out her green three quater lengh tee shirt watcvhing her two best friends fight not bothering into stop it. Sighing she plops down in the small chair.

...

"So we're going out will you two be okay?" Carly asks uneasy about the set up of leaving Freddie and Sam alone in the RV.

"Yeah we're gonna be fine Carls." Sam answers as Carly and Spencer make their way out.

"So?"

''So?" Freddie replies.

"Bored?" He questions.

"So bored.." Sam adds watching Freddie nod too. She smiles ploping her head in his lap starring up at him, resting her feet out by his on the flowered couch.

"What up?" Sam asks as Freddie pays with her hair.

"The sky." He replies.

"Nub." Freddie rolls his eyes used to the tiny side comments as usual.

"Your such a dork."

"He I take that ofencively.'' Freddie mumbles sarcastecly.

"Good." Sam replies smiling.

"So still bored?" He asks.

"Yup." She answers popping out the P.

"Me too." He answers fingering her hair that's now sprawled out in his lap. He stares at his skinny jeans and normal back tennis shoes.

"You know we could just talk?" Sam suggests.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Pretty much.." Sam adds causing both of them to smile. He stares at he feeling the urge to kiss her now.. Yes do not jugde he's had a crush on her since their first over two years ago now. He leans down pressing his lips to hers expecting to get slapped. Instead she kisses back surprising him a bit.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?'

"Still bored?"

"Nope."

"Were back!" Carly yells eyeing the two sseeing her head in his lap. Sam smiles up at Freddie pressing her fingers to her lips. Freddie nods mouthing okay.

"So I see you two didn't kill each other."

"Nope.'' Freddie says smiling a bit. Sam nods her heart fluttering a bit feeling the sparks still on her lips.

"Why'd you guys come back early?" Sam asks changing the subject.

"Oh well Spencer and I saw this gigantic spider and he freaked out."

"You did too!"

"Okay so maybe I did a little bit."

"Are you kidding you screamed bloody murder."

"Can we just not talk about it!" Carly snaps.

"So what did you two do?"

"Not much." Sam answers smiling once again widely at Freddie who smiles back.


End file.
